Mentiras
by Mattdreams
Summary: Le quiere... por eso le odia... y Sadiq lo sabe... y se aprovecha de ello... y no hace más que decirle mentiras... WARNING: Contiene sexo explicito, sadomasoquismo y cosas por el estilo


N/A: Hallo!!! Nuevamente debo desearles a todos buenas noches, ya que son ahora mismo las dos menos diez de la madrugada ^^

Bueno, esta historia es para variar un poco de SadiqxHeracles... y es... el primer lemon que ecsribo de estos dos!!! Weeeeeeeeeeee

Y para darle un poco de importancia al título, voy a decir una mentira: Cualquier coincidencia con organizaciones, personas o hechos reales es mera coincidencia...

Si... eso era una mentira porque... este fic... tambiñen está basado en hehcos reales... ~/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////~

Asi que debo dedicarselo, para variar un poco también, al idiota de mi turco, que obviamente... es protagonista junto conmigo de esta historia... *sigh* Y no lo diré en voz alta y tú ya sabes a que me refiero!!! /////

También debo dedicarselo a mi príncipe, mi príncipe que me mima y me quiere, y que yo también quiero muchísimo... porque sin él, ni siquiera estaría cerca del idiota de Sadiq... y por supuesto, esto no existiría. Te quiero

Asi que doy por finalizado este apartado y... espero que disfruteis con la lectura!!!

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

MENTIRAS

Le odiaba

Le odiaba por muchas razones

Por tratarme como a un esclavo

Por humillarme en innumerables ocasiones

Por recordarme a la familia que había perdido

Por jugar conmigo como si no tuviera sentimientos

Pero por lo que más le odiaba, era por como se comportaba cuando estaba borracho.

Apretó la cadena que aprisionaba mi cuello y tiro de ella con brusquedad, notando en un golpe seco como mi pecho se estrellaba contra el lecho.

Dejé escapar un leve gemido antes de que él me girara y atara el resto de cadenas a una de mis manos, dejando mi lado derecho prácticamente inutilizado:

- ¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!!- le grité mientras intentaba soltarme, a pesar de que sabía que era imposible

Sadiq rió como si acabara de decir la cosa más graciosa del mundo, dejando que notara como su aliento lleno de alcohol se chocaba en mi cara:

- Te equivocas, yo no tengo madre, no tengo familia, no tengo nada

No tenía nada porque no quería

¡Yo estaba dispuesto a ser su hijo! ¡A ser su hermano o lo que él me pidiera!

Todos en aquella casa le querían, algunos más, otros menos… pero de una manera u otra, Sadiq Adnan se había convertido en una figura paternal para todos…

… aunque para algunos era algo más que eso…

Pero yo para él solamente era el gato, un esclavo más, alguien con quien pagar sus enfados y saciar su apetito sexual…

Le odiaba

Llevaba varios días que no podía dormir, miles de pesadillas me atacaban por la noche y era incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Me despertaba a medianoche bañado en sudor y sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa que llorar a pleno pulmón, aún aterrado por lo que acababa de soñar.

El turco, a pesar de quejarse y de fingir que estaba enfadado conmigo, de regañarme diciéndome que ya no era un crío como para ponerme así, me dejaba llorar sobre su pecho, y me escuchaba mientras le contaba la pesadilla, y me arrullaba y acunaba hasta que por el cansancio volvía a cerrar mis ojitos.

Pero Sadiq nunca cambiará, y a la tercera noche se hartó y se fue a su harem.

Es normal

Un gran imperio como es él prefiere irse a follar con sus putas antes de estar consolando a un gato temeroso.

Pero eso no quita que duela

Nuevamente, dormido solo en aquella cama tan grande y vacía sin él, las pesadillas se abatieron sobre mí, no iban a parar hasta que me consumieran.

Pero el ruido de unos pasos y de la puerta abrirse las alertó, y me dejaron solo, despertándome con algunos espasmos y un grito ahogado para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes que me miraban a través de una máscara blanca

- Sadiq…- murmuré con los ojos empañados de lágrimas

- Joder… puto gato… ya eres mayorcito como para tener pesadillas, ¿no?

El olor nauseabundo del alcohol me golpeó con fuerza la cara

Estaba borracho

Le odiaba

Y todo sucedió deprisa, demasiado deprisa para que yo fuera del todo consciente de ello.

Yo aún me encontraba temblando de miedo cuando de pronto él estaba encima de mí, intentando que yo le diera un placer que no estaba dispuesto a darle.

Si no quería dormir conmigo, si no quería consolarme, si quería dejarme a la merced de las pesadillas, vale, estaba bien. Gupta, Enis, Tathjana… cualquiera podría ayudarme…

Pero no podía hacerme eso, no podía pretender que me convirtiera de un momento a otro en una puta más y le diera placer hasta que se corriera

No estaba dispuesto a ello

No lo iba a hacer

Y una lucha que conocía tan bien dio comienzo

Las palabras hirientes, los intentos de humillación, los golpes… todo era válido por ambas partes.

Pero por mucho que yo luchara, que me debatiera, que llorara de pura rabia… en cuanto alguna de sus manos tocaba mi piel… yo gemía

Y Sadiq se aprovechaba de ello

Se aprovechaba de mi única debilidad ante él

Le quería

Y por eso le odiaba

Cogió con fuerza mis cadenas y me levantó, acercando nuestros rostros hasta casi rozarse:

- Bésame.- me ordenó

- No

- Bésame he dicho- repitió tirando de nuevo de mis cadenas, consciente de que eso cortaba momentáneamente mi respiración

- ¡NO!

- Sigues sin darte cuenta de tu situación, estúpido gato.- empezó a decir mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.- Aquí tú no eres nada, me perteneces, eres un mero objeto, y yo tu dueño. Si yo te digo que me beses, me besas.- paró un momento, escudriñando mi mirada.- Bésame

- No

Gruñó por lo bajo, antes de atraerme a él con fuerza y besarme él mismo, mordiendo con furia mis labios, introduciendo bruscamente su lengua en mi boca, arrasando con mi aliento, haciendo caso omiso a mis intentos de alejarle, mis arañazos y las frías lágrimas que escaparon de mis ojos cerrados

Por fin terminó aquella tortura y me empujó contra el lecho sin borrar ni por un momento su sonrisa de triunfo

Ya no tenía miedo de las pesadillas, tenía miedo de él

Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta mi cuerpo, desnudo desde hacía rato, para poder acariciarlo, disfrutando de cómo mi rostro se contraía y hacia muecas intentando acallar de cualquier modo los gemidos y suspiros que luchaban por salir

- Si te relajas, ambos podemos pasarlo muy bien- murmuró

- Tu sola presencia me… ah… repugna.- fui capaz de decir antes de morderme el labio inferior

- En realidad disfrutas con este juego…

No, yo no disfrutaba cuando me violaba

No, yo no disfrutaba cuando me trataba como a un juguete

No, yo no disfrutaba cuando me utilizaba cuando estaba borracho

No, yo no disfrutaba con nada de aquello

- ¿Por qué acallas tus gemidos? ¿Es que tienes miedo a algo?

- Yo no… hmm… tengo mi… ah… hmm… miedo a… nada

- Claro, si no tienes miedo a nada, déjame oír tus gemidos de niñita ¿O es que tienes miedo a enamorarte de mi?

Abrí los ojos y le escupí a la cara, deseando que como cualquiera de mis gatitos, se alejara de mí, me dejara solo

Pero Sadiq se limpió la saliva como si no pasase nada, antes de volver a bajar hasta mí y volver a besarme con la misma brusquedad anteriormente utilizada

Una de sus manos tenía presa la cadena que me impedía hacer casi cualquier movimiento, y la otra se paseaba libremente por mi piel expuesta, intentando que… ¿me gustara? ¿Qué disfrutara de todo aquello? ¿Qué en algún momento de todos en los que algún gemido lograba escapar le dijera que siguiera? ¿Qué no parase?

No, no iba a permitir que eso pasase

Sin que se lo esperase, mis dientes atraparon con rabia su lengua y la mordieron como si quisieran arrancarla, desprenderla de su húmeda cavidad y comérmela, masticarla y segundos después, que cayera por mi garganta… llenando mi boca de su sangre… y que esta me recorriera por dentro…

Y por lo menos una parte de él me pertenecería siempre…

Gritó dentro de mi boca e intentó zafarse, separarse de mí, cortar ese doloroso beso, pero yo no lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente, si no que, además, apreté más aún mi mordisco, y no paré hasta que un líquido rojizo apareció en su blanda carne y cayó sobre mi lengua

Mientras Sadiq se separaba de mí, saboreé la sangre que descansaba en mi boca. Era dulce, y a la vez amarga, con ese toque de hierro… habría deseado poder beber más…

Abrí los ojos y enfoqué la vista justo en el momento en que Sadiq levantó la mano, dispuesto a cruzarme la cara, pero ese bofetón nunca llegó a mi piel, ya que mi mano fue más rápida, y mis uñas se incrustaron en su cara, dejándole un bonito zarpazo en esta:

- Quien juega con gatos, nunca debe olvidar que estos muerden y arañan.- dije con un leve deje de satisfacción en mi voz

El turco tenía los ojos mucho más cristalinos, y su mirada ya no era de tanta suficiencia como antes, había ganado esa batalla…

O eso creía hasta que Sadiq sonrió

- Ya, pero los gatos nunca deben olvidar que sus dueños saben castigarlos

Su sonrisa se intensificó al notar el miedo que acababa de instalarse en mi cuerpo mientras se levantaba y buscaba algo por entre los pocos muebles que decoraban la estancia

- Te tengo como a un príncipe comparado con como trato a los demás.- iba diciendo.- Te mimo demasiado…

- Y… ¿por qué lo haces?-me aventuré a preguntar

- Porque eres hijo de Helena

La respuesta me pilló desprevenido, la mera mención de mi madre hizo humedecerse mis ojos.

- ¿Te importaba mucho mi madre?- murmuré

- Si, follaba muy bien

- ¡¡TÚ NUNCA TOCASTE A MI MADRE DE ESA MANERA!!- grité enfurecido, notando como varias lágrimas me caían por las mejillas

Mi madre siempre había sido muy liberal respecto al tema del sexo y las relaciones personales, era parte de su cultura y de sus costumbres… pero ella nunca se había acostado con Sadiq, con el bárbaro, su peor enemigo… él… él nunca… con mi madre… ellos… juntos… jamás… ¡NO!

Me levanté de la cama corriendo, dispuesto a matarle con la mano que tenía libre… pero en ese momento Sadiq se giró portando en la mano un látigo de cola corta

Me quedé quieto en el acto, sin atreverme a moverme, viendo como una amplia sonrisa aparecía en sus labios:

- Vaya, que calmado te has quedado, gatito

No me dio tiempo para intentar huir, ya que Sadiq me agarró por la cadena, y descargó el cuero contra mi muslo, riendo por lo bajo ante el grito que di:

- Gritas como una nena

- ¡Cállate!

Me giró con brusquedad antes de que dos latigazos cayeran contra mis nalgas, provocando un leve sollozo:

- No, no, gatito, así no vamos a llegar muy lejos.- dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia la cama antes de lanzarme sobre ella

Su juego continuó, y cualquier intento de escapar de él o de llegar siquiera a herirle, era castigado con un latigazo.

Sus movimientos bruscos, sus besos salvajes, sus bastas caricias, y sus latigazos, cada uno de ellos hacía que lo despreciara aún más, que mi odio incrementase…

Pero una parte de mi no quería que parase

Deseaba que siguiera, que no cambiase nada de su comportamiento, porque a pesar de estarme maltratando, de estarme violando… era suyo, me hacía sentir a cada roce de nuestras pieles que le pertenecía… y al ser de su propiedad… no me abandonaría

Y a parte de odiarle a él, me odié a mi mismo por sentir aquello

No sé en qué momento cedí y dejé que mis gemidos y mis suspiros salieran libremente de mi boca, que comencé a permitirme el disfrutar de sus actos, que cada caricia y beso incitaran a mi cuerpo a pedirle más y más… no sé en qué momento paró la violación y comenzamos a hacer el amor.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que si te relajabas, ambos podríamos pasarlo muy bien

Abrí los ojos y vi a Sadiq sentado sobre la cama, observándome sonriente, sabedor de su victoria

Desde un principio, supe que acabaríamos llegando a este punto, porque siempre era así, porque siempre terminaba cayendo en sus redes

Le odiaba

Le quería

Le quería de verdad

Y por eso le odiaba

Me incorporé como pude y me abracé a él, me abracé a él con fuerza, deseando perderme entre sus brazos

Mi respiración se cortó durante varios segundos cuando Sadiq correspondió a mi abrazo y comenzó a acariciarme con ternura el cabello.

Los latidos de su corazón resonaban con fuerza cerca de mi oído

Oh, Cronos… detén el tiempo

Lentamente me separé de él y le miré a los ojos, unos ojos verdes como campos de pasto en primavera… unos ojos en los que más de una vez he estado muy dispuesto a dejarme matar

- ¿Me quieres?- murmuré sin apartar mi vista de la suya.- Dime que me quieres, dime que significo algo para ti

- Te quiero.- contestó sin dudarlo ni un segundo

Mentira, cada letra pronunciada no era más que una falacia, un engaño, un embuste…

- Mentiroso.- susurré antes de besarle

Sabía que era mentira, que para él no era nada más que un gato sarnoso con el que se divertía, pero en momentos como ese, necesitaba creer que era dueño de su amor.

Sadiq correspondió a ese beso con urgencia, como si quisiese que nos fundiésemos en un mismo ser… cosa que yo también desee

Nos separamos despacio, sin quererlo hacerlo de verdad.

Y entonces, cogió el látigo y lo lanzó lejos de la cama, para después retirarme las cadenas y tirarlas fuera del lecho

Me acarició los brazos con suavidad antes de entregarme su mano, y sin necesidad de decirme nada, lamí con completa entrega sus dedos, ensalivándolos uno tras otro, disfrutando del sabor de su piel, sonriendo en mi fuero interno por sus suaves suspiros

Me giró con delicadeza mientras ambos nos colocábamos en nuestras respectivas posiciones, que tan bien conocíamos, y que, aunque nos costara admitirlo, adorábamos en secreto

Mientras me dilataba, contuve mis suspiros, suspiros que obviamente salieron a la luz en cuanto me penetró con Ankara

Nuestros gemidos eran casi producidos al mismo tiempo, y se estrellaban contra los muebles y paredes de la habitación, y se escapaban por entre los cortinajes para chocar contra la fuente del jardín privado, y se iban volando por la noche para tocarse con la luna, luna que habría sido capaz de bajar si él me lo hubiese pedido.

- Heracles.- murmuró cuando ambos estabamos a punto de llegar a nuestros clímax.- Te quiero

Creo que mi orgasmo llegó mucho antes porque escuché esas palabras cerca de mi oído, esas palabras, que aunque sabía que eran mentira, sonaron sinceras, sonaron llenas de amor…

Aquella noche no tuve pesadillas

Porque la pesadilla apareció al alba

- Joder… mi cabeza…-fueron las primeras palabras que escuché por la mañana

Abrí pesadamente los ojos y vi a Sadiq sentado en el borde de la cama masajeándose la sien con las yemas de los dedos.

- Buenos dí…

- Y encima tengo ahora reunión… mierda.- me cortó sin percatarse siquiera de que ya estaba despierto.- Por Alá, qué dolor de cabeza… no debí beber tanto anoche…

Se levantó y comenzó a recoger su ropa desperdigada por la estancia sin dejar de murmurar maldiciones y recriminarse a si mismo que no debía abusar tanto del alcohol

Sonreí de lado mientras Sadiq se iba vistiendo sin parar de hablar ni un momento, por primera vez agradecí que hubiera bebido, pues gracias a eso él había reconocido su amor

Salí de la cama y me acerqué a él dispuesto a abrazarle, a darle un beso de buenos días, a desearle una buena reunión, pero él me apartó bruscamente, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo

- Sadiq, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste anoche?-pregunté temeroso de la respuesta

- ¿Lo qué te dije anoche? Si volví aquí y me quedé dormido

Y tras decirme eso salió del cuarto maldiciendo el haber tardado tanto en despertarse pues ahora llegaría tarde

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla sin que me diera cuenta de ello

En mi cabeza solo podía resonar una y otra vez las palabras tan anheladas que Sadiq me había regalado aquella noche

Meras mentiras

FIN


End file.
